Darkess is for Fear
by SilentShisou
Summary: When Italy hears the Axis is losing a battle in Rome agains the Allie's he runs to help as best as he can, when he see's Germany get stabbed though, he starts to worry he can't help his love. Is this a dream? Reality? Ludwig is dead? What? Can Feliciano wake up? No character death i promise! Just read for it to make sense


Darkness is for Fear

(A/N OH GAWD IT'S BEEN SO EFFING LONG! I'm a horrible person! To those who enjoy my stories I'm sorry! I've been WAAAAAAY behind, with summer, personal problems, and hanging out with my friends I've forgotten to write some fanfictions, so now I present to you, my second GerIta story, with hopefully another one on the way, if I can find time to finish it ^^)

Italy tore through the fields into the streets to find his beloved friend, the wind whipping his auburn hair around his head. He almost tripped a couple of times, but refused to stop, Italy had never been more determined to run towards battle in his life. The last time he ran into battle this headstrong was when he and Romano were fighting for their independence. He kind of missed his careless bravery from back then. He was still scared as hell in the first fight, but Romano told him one thing; 'if we don't fight, we'll continue to be trophies for other countries to win, Italia Venciziano Vargas, we are NOT trophies!' He had felt angry, but full of energy at the same time, wielding his sword in his hand, fighting the Austrians, and knowing every kill or injury brought him and his brother closer to their goal. But that was then, now he was running into battle for a completely different reason, this time not for his freedom.

"DOITSU!? GERMANY!" He called out. He had heard of the fight going on between the Axis and the Allies in the city of Rome, his capital, Romano was at home, the battle was effecting him more physically them him, Rome WAS in Southern Italy after all. Germany had told him to stay behind, he didn't want him to get hurt. The tone in his voice wasn't as serious, as it was more…frightened, like Germany could sense something was going to happen. Italy didn't care, he wanted to fight, or even just be there for medical service, or as a distraction to lead the Allies away from Rome, but Germany kept refusing, he begged and begged, but eventually he was told 'No Feliciano! Now stay here!' And Feliciano obeyed. That is until he heard the door slam open, rushing downstairs he had seen the little Asian known as Japan stumbling in, blood soaking his arm and his uniform, wounds covered him, he was panting, and his eyes held an emotion he had never seen on him before, they looked brokenhearted and somewhat crestfallen.

"Feliciano-San. We're losing, it's just France and Germany now." Was all he could choke out. Grabbing his arm Italy had quickly patched him up and laid him down in his room on the bed, making sure he was okay, giving him some pain killers and water. He promised to be back soon and dashed out of the house. Ludwig could take care of himself, but Italy had a right to be worried….right?

He heard some yelling and was snapped out of his flashback of that day's events. _And to think today started so perfectly_. He thought in dismay before getting back to the task at hand. Dashing forward he suddenly stopped dead. Around him, buildings were crumbling, cars burning, everyone was covered in injuries and blood, even Russia. But the destruction of his city wasn't that horrified him. No, he stared on from the middle of the four way stop he was at and saw Germany. France had his sword pointed at his chest, a scowl on his face. Italy had never seen the 'Country of Love' so lethal in his long life.

"Scum!" he yelled.  
"Nazi scum! How dare you even call yourself a country! How dare you touch my Italy! How dare you force such an innocent nation to join you! You're destroying your own people!" He yelled. Germany glared death at the Frenchman, his gun nowhere in sight.

"I didn't force Italia to do anything! He asked me to be part of the Axis! I never wanted this! My boss is forcing me to! Countries MUST obey their bosses at all cost! I hate doing this! But I have NO choice! And now I'll be punished for the actions of my moron of a boss!..How could you even think I would bring any harm at all to Feli? France you should know better than anyone that I couldn't hurt Italy….you arslotch!" He yelled back. Italy smiled softly. _He does care about me…._ He thought.

"LIES!" France lunged forward, Germany dodged.

"Agh! Nii-chan France! Leave Germany alone! Please!" Feliciano called, but no one seemed to hear him. He yelled again and again for the two to stop fighting but failed. Then the one thing Italy prayed for not to happen, happened. The fight had been going well. Germany had been dodging every blow with impressive agility. But he couldn't fight forever, even Italy knew that. So when Ludwig stumbled, Italy almost fainted. But had to watch to see if his friend would live. France lunged, Germany stopped, and fell to his knees letting out a blood chilling squeal of pain as the sword plunged straight through his heart. His eyes seemed to grow dimmer by the second, the light in them portraying the deepest of all sadness Italy had ever seen, Italy could even see him tearing up, as if he was remembering something he couldn't do, something he now couldn't say, because a sheet of metal was plunged through his chest, his heart penetrated, the muscles around them ripped apart. As France ripped the sword out with a grunt, Germany let out a gurgling sound as he fell onto his back, breathing heavily. Italy could only watch helplessly as his chest moved up and down, up, down, up, down, up down…..still….still..still. Italy could of swore that his heart stopped. Ludwig wasn't moving.

"LUDWIIG!" He screamed; his cry full of agony so deep it would make Russia cry if he had listened hard enough. He rushed over and collapsed next the German, his blonde hair ruffled and out of place. Feliciano started shaking him, urging Ludwig to wake up, any sign he was still alive would work for Italy, but none were seen. As tears leaked out of his eyes he began to sob.

"Germany! Ludwig! Ludwig wake up! Please! Please I'm begging you!" He yelled. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Feliciano saw France.

"It was for ze best mon cher Italy. 'e can't hurt you anymore." He said. Italy shook his head violently.

"No…No! Germany never hurt me! Not once! The only time he has EVER hurt me is now! He's gone and that's more painful than being captured, beat up, starved, or even abandoned! It's more painful than anything!" Feliciano looked back at Germany. He was gone, and Italy felt completely numb. No more being carried home after long training sessions, no more kisses on cheeks as the greeting he taught him, no more siesta's or hugs or eating pasta with him, no more seeing that rare but beautiful smile, no more awkward hugs that Italy really loved...it was all gone.

Throwing his small body on top of his friends he sobbed. He didn't care how loud he was being, or how wet Ludwig's shirt was getting, he didn't even care how his eyes and throat hurt and were sore from all the forceful cries. He just wanted Germany back, he would do anything, ANYTHING to be with him again…._Anything…I can do anything to be with him again….and I know how, as crazy, and idiotic as it sounds. It WILL work…I am an idiot after all as everyone says…._When the Allies came to take the body away Italy didn't follow. No. He had another mission. He went in search of Germany's gun.

After a couple of rounds around the area, he found it by a fountain, his favorite fountain in all of Rome. He and Germany used to eat Gelato and lunch here all the time when he was alive. Picking it up he looked at it. Sighing Feliciano stepped into the cold water, the coolness soaking through his boots and into his pants, and soaking his slightly tan skin. It felt relieving actually, he was sweating like crazy, from running, crying, and from the action he was about to do, it was as if his whole body was on overdrive. He just stood there for a couple minutes, letting the water cool him down so he could breathe normally. He felt pity for the clear and pure water; it was so pretty, so clear, crisp, almost like ice. But now it was about to be tainted by tears, dirt, sweat and red…red…so much red. Bringing the gun to his head he whispered;

"I will not surrender to death, therefore I shall join it. I will NOT lose another person I love because of war…and if this is what it takes to be with you again Ludwig, then shall be it, I'll do it, not for me, but for the both of us." Taking in a shuddering breath, he pulled the trigger.

.~.

Jolting up in bed Feliciano stifled a sob. Covering his mouth with one hand, the other hand clutching his sheets until the knuckles turned a ghostly white. Slowly he lifted his head up to feel around his head, no bullet wound or blood, just cold sweat from pure fear. He calmed down only a tiny bit to know he was still alive. But quickly remembered. _What if I'm healed, and Germany is still dead? What if all of that was real? Am I dreaming now? What is going on!?_

"Ludwig!" Feeling the tears returning he tore out of his bed, leaving it unmade and burst out his bedroom door, he tore down the hallway. Passing room after room he counted the doors down until he came to Germany's. Taking a deep breath and preparing for the worst, an empty bed, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Germany was sleeping, alive and well, comfortable under his fluffy blanket he uses in the winter. Backing up and collapsing by the wall Italy cried, no, he sobbed. Covering his eyes and trying to get the images of the disturbing nightmare out of his head. It had all seemed so real, his legs were sore as if he had ran that many miles, his head slightly hurt almost like he had been shot. He sat there for at least an hour, sobbing his heart out. He had brought his knees to his chest where he buried his head in there. By then his sobbing had been reduced to hiccupping.

The sobs had been quiet, not enough to wake the German, but the hiccups Feliciano couldn't control. He tried covering his mouth with his hands, but it didn't work, so he just gave up, letting out little quiet sobs and hiccups every now and then. Italy stiffened in fear when he heard the bed creaking, signaling that Germany was awake. _Oh no…he's going to be so mad! I woke him up! Oh Dio! Oh Dio!_ He internally panicked. The footsteps continued to get closer.

"Feliciano?...ah, Vhat's wrong?" Ludwig asked, he actually sounded concerned. When Italy opened his eyes he saw Germany's expression, he looked worried. And he didn't move or look angry, he just stood there waiting for Feliciano to speak. This made the Italian burst into tears again, holding his sides because they hurt from him crying so much.

Feeling arms wrap around his waist Italy was lifted up, he squeaked in surprise but quickly relaxed knowing it was Germany. He embraced Germany in a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist to steady himself so he wouldn't fall. Not like Germany would let him fall though…

"Feli, Vhy are you crying?" Germany asked again. Italy let out a sniff and looked his friend in the eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare, it was France…H-….H-He killed you! Then..then I killed myself! It all seemed so real Ludwig!" Germany sighed, he felt bad at how scared the Italian was. He wanted to embrace the Italian, but his pride was too strong. His mind told him to tell Italy to get out, but Ludwig wouldn't. After a couple of minutes, Germany threw his pride out the window as he carried Italy to the bed and laid him down, then slipping in beside him.

"G-Germany? You're letting me sleep with you?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig blushed at the statement, it had two meanings, but after mentally scolding himself for thinking such things he nodded. Feliciano was even more surprised when he felt the German pull him closer so that he was gently pressed into his chest in a comforting manner.

"I know your upset, but you're okay, I'm alive and France isn't here, besides; zhere is no vay I would be killed by zhat cheese eater. You can go to sleep now." Germany gave a small smile to reassure Italy. His smile only became more genuine when he felt small arms wrap around his upper torso.

"Ti amo Ludwig, in case you ever do die in battle…I-I want you to know that I do love you…very much actually." Italy cringed slightly, waiting for the German to kick him out or scold him. German didn't hesitate his answer though, he made sure to memorize one Italian phrase for Italy.

"Ti amo troppo Feliciano, I love you as vell." He replied. Italy sat up quickly and stared wide eyed at the German.

"Really?" He asked. Germany nodded. Italy stayed still for a second, processing what had just happened. He had finally told Germany he loved him, and not only was he not kicked out or scolded, Germany loved him back! And he really did! Not just as a friend! Italy then threw himself towards Ludwig, trapping him a passionate kiss that only an Italian could deliver. Ludwig's eyes opened in surprise, he didn't expect the kiss. But the way that Italy slowly moved his warm lips against his calmed him, and he let his eyes fall close as he responded, his lips moving over the Italians. He felt Feliciano run his hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss a bit. Ludwig wasted no time in setting his hands on the small Italian's waist, his hands fit perfectly around it. And he tilted his head to give Italy a better angle. Germany enjoyed the sensation of finally being able to kiss Italy after yearning to for so long. They continued kissing in this fashion until both of their lungs burned from lack of air and both thought they were about to pass out.

When the two slowly broke apart, they looked into their eyes, a perfect copper amber with a icy blue. Italy laid his head down on Germany's head, and Germany kept his hands on Italy's waist, rubbing circles there to comfort and relax him. Both fell asleep, dreams coming easily to them, and this time, Italy didn't dream of Germany's death, rather; he dreamt of the coming days and years of their newfound relationship together.

~Fin~

A/N: How was that? I edited it A LOT, seriously if I didn't add to this, it would only be like…2 pages on Word, and it's 5 pages after adding to it. Ending might be a fail, but I think it turned out well. I tried to keep Germany in character, but I think he has a soft spot for Italy, and since their alone…at night, Germany might as well 'throw his pride out the window' so he can show Italy he really does care. I would love comments! I really love comments! Favorite maybe? Follow me? Favorite me? You don't have to, I just thought I'd put that in here *cough* *cough* I hope you all enjoyed it! :3

~BatZ


End file.
